


Twisted Dreams

by PerezCurse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerezCurse/pseuds/PerezCurse
Summary: This will be a short story.Each chapter will be 500 words or less,first time writing.Do you love your family? Will you miss when their are gone? What will you do if you find your self all alone? Let's find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Do you love your family? Will you miss when their are gone? What will you do if you find your self all alone? Let's find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will you choose?

Everything’s seemed to be to be true. For once my crazy family was able to politely sit in the same room together and plan a family vacation for the upcoming summer. Planning this should be easy and fun right?. Never with this bunch. This gathering of idiots was about as much fun as to pet a spider. Between my youngest sister Ann screaming out her ideas and my older brother Richard yelling on his phone to his girlfriend, to suggest I was over this vacation, before it even began.

  
“ I want to go to camping” screamed Ann, as if we never heard her the first time.

  
“ I don’t want to go” yelled Richard, who knows his girlfriend will sliced his willy, if he goes five feet of any girl that’s not her.

  
The last one standing, me. The invisible middle child, whose words are not even recognized. No one seemed to care that I wanted go to the Golden Isles. To prop up a chair on the beach and just relax for once and not worry about my crazy family. Not worry about my voice getting deeper and classmates laughing, growing hair in unwanted places or specially worry about the attractive friend Richard has. Is that hard to ask the big man upstairs for a little help with all of this.  
Fighting words began anew, there’s no agreement between my siblings and I. That was expected through. Considering we live in Wisconsin, where winter comes every summer, I was hoping for a little sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents can cause heartbreak. Will these parents do it or will gabriel vaginally b a winner?

Just as I began to lose hope, he speaks my father.

“Gabriel?, Where do you want to go? Asked my father. My dad was the only one who ever gave me glance at acknowledgment.

"Golden Isles”. I replied In a crackly soft voice, puberty sucks I told myself. Just waiting for one of my siblings to shout at me like I’m stupid.

“ Shut up you all, since none of you all can agree to anything, we are going to put your choices in a hat and choose at random” yelled my mom.

Only when we see pigs flying will my family agree to anything. My siblings and I wrote down where we want to go on a piece of paper and place it in our dad hat. Richard, Ann and I for once are in complete silence as our father toss his hat that had our pieces of paper that represents our dreams. When he reach in for a piece of paper, I satin my favorite chair legs and fingers crossed in anticipation that he would say “Golden Isles”. Just once that my brother and sister will have to live with the disappointed and anger that I finally won not them. “it looks like we going to”.. my dad paused for a suspense and so my mother and him could enjoy the silence for one more second. . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint.

I hate this type of waiting.The space all three of us sitting silently at the edge of our chairs actually waiting for my dad to scream out.

“Camping it is” shouted my father, who was slightly disappointed and his voice shook considering spending the summer in a forest, surrounded by animals that may come up to him was not the vacation he had in mind.

“Eat that” my sister said as she jumped air with excitement and glee.

“Fuck No” my brother said as he dropped to his knees in realization that family vacation means no girlfriend and that means he wouldn’t be getting laid this summer.

As for me, I have ran up the stairs into my room that was in the attic and slam the door shut. I was seething with no outlet and engulfed with such disappointment thinking that things couldn’t get worse. As I glance at my mirror, I noticed that a beard is trying to grow in, but in patches. Why is nothing going my way, between my curly red hair, glasses wearing face and my new best friend Mr. Beard, Parker is never going to like me. There's no limit of how all this could go wrong ,I have to spend the whole summer with my family. Getting trapped in the wilderness with them with nowhere to go. Oh why couldn’t stay by myself at home, I don’t it before. So let the horror known as packing begin. Time passed by, before I even knew it, dad was yelling at the bottom that says for us to hurry up. As i grab my duffels and camping gear it's some family that this is really happening. The fact that I dislike my family didn’t seem dawn on my parents. Also, I’m scared to death of flying, airplanes really freaked me out they are meatal death traps waiting to fall out the sky. If it was my decision we will be driving but being trapped in my dad’s 1990 van for 20 hours with Richard and Ann did not sound too appetizing. So flying it will be and boy was I nervous. 


End file.
